


Commission - Vervain meets Mr & Mrs Piccolo

by coldphoenix



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: Tumblr commission. Vervain (OC) meets King Piccolo and Frikiza.





	Commission - Vervain meets Mr & Mrs Piccolo

**Author's Note:**

> A commission with Vervain, the OC of @profoundlytenaciousgalaxy. I never wrote Vervain before, so I hope this is okay! He’s meeting King Piccolo and Frikiza… I don’t think they make a good first impression lol XD  
> Thank you for commissioning me!

Vervain examined his flowers closely, studying the differences between them and their parents. He’d been experimenting with cross-breeding, and his latest batch had just matured enough to make comparisons. He enjoyed playing with flowers… or just being around flowers. He liked plants, and nature… and his forest. He was very protective of it, actually. So much so that he tensed slightly when he felt two powerful kis approaching. In the distance, he heard… giggling. It sounded like a female. The giggling was growing louder – closer. Who was it…? Vervain looked towards the sound, ready to attack the intruders if he needed to. If they planned on harming him, or his family or his home.  
“Come on, Icicle.” A deep, gruff voice spoke impatiently. It was male… “I’m starting to lose my patience.”  
“Wait!” The female answered back, their voices growing closer. “We’re not deep enough yet.”  
“We’re miles away from anywhere! Stop stalling.”  
“ _Eee_!” A loud shriek erupted from the female’s mouth as she and her companion came into view. Vervain titled his head slightly. What an odd looking couple. She was a lizard creature… an icejin? Vervain didn’t know much about icejins, but he’d heard of Frieza… He’d heard that Frieza was one not to be trusted – and a great threat to the forest. Was this female dangerous as well…? She looked like him. Was she a relative…? Vervain’s wings twitched as he watched her, readying himself to move if she attacked. She didn’t seem to notice him though; she was too distracted by her companion. She was with a namekian, twice the size of her. Vervain felt like he recognised the namekian… like he had seen him before… The namekian leaned down and grabbed her, firmly grasping her buttocks in his hands. What bold behaviour… “Piccolo –” Piccolo…?  
“If I remember correctly, Dear… I’ve surpassed your first firm.” The namekian sneered lecherously, and bit one of her horns. “If I want to do it now, you have no choice but to submit to me.”

Vervain almost stepped in to put a stop to this, before she started giggling again. She obviously enjoyed being threatened like that… how weird. Vervain didn’t really like the idea of these two perverts even being in his forest, let alone doing… that. There was something he didn’t like about these two – something that told him not to trust them. Her being one of Frieza’s race, and him… Piccolo… Vervain had heard that name before – it was the name of a Demon King that had been killed many years ago. Was this one of his descendants…? It certainly looked like him… Either way, Vervain wanted them to leave. Now.  
“ _ **Ahem**_.” He snarled, and the female immediately gasped while the male loosened his grip on her to look up… and he didn’t seem particularly happy to see Vervain there. Hm. Had Vervain’s presence killed the mood? How unfortunate.  
“Um…” The female stepped away from her… ‘partner’, and straightened herself up. She pulled down her skirt – which had been raised out of the way by her partner’s possessive hands, and cleared her throat, a deep purple blush forming on her face. “Sorry, we… thought we were alone.” She laughed sheepishly, and smiled. “I hope we didn’t disturb you?”  
“This is my forest.” Vervain spoke.  
“Oh…” Her blush deepened even more, her body tensing. “Sorry… we thought it was unowned land.”  
“It probably is.” The namekian snorted. “He just lives here.” He narrowed his eyes at Vervain, and smirked. “So, get out of here. We’ll let you know when it’s safe to return.”  
“Piccolo!” The icejin hissed, glaring at him.

She looked apologetically at Vervain, and offered another smile. “Sorry about that. He can be quite rude.”  
“Rude?” The namekian, ‘Piccolo’, glared at her. “What’s rude about it? Just because he lives here it doesn’t mean he owns the land. We have as much right to be here as him – and more so actually, because we can take him in a fight.” He grinned. “Go on Babe, show him your golden form.”  
“Stop it!” The icejin barked. She turned her attention back to Vervain. “I’m Frikiza – and this is my husband, Piccolo.”  
“Are you a descendant of King Piccolo?” Vervain asked bluntly, moving his eyes to the namekian.  
“Tch. Descendant? No?” Piccolo smirked. “I am him.”

Immediately, Vervain became hostile. He tried not to let his hostility show too much; he didn’t want to get into a fight if he could help it. He was worried about damaging the flowers… But, he didn’t like these people. He’d heard about the Demon King Piccolo and what a menace he was. He thought he’d been killed… What was he doing here now…?  
“I brought him back to life.” Frikiza explained. “But – don’t worry, he won’t hurt you. He’s not allowed to.”  
“Not allowed?” King Piccolo glared at her. “What are you doing talking about me like that? I’m stronger than you!”  
“Only when I’m in this form.” Frikiza sniped. “You want me to use my golden on you?”  
“… You wouldn’t.” King Piccolo snarled. “You’re too soft.”

Vervain frowned as he watched them, trying to work them out. These two were married? They certainly bickered a lot…  
“Hm.” Frikiza huffed, and turned her attention back to Vervain. “Anyway – I’m sorry we disturbed you. We should go.”  
“I think that’s a good idea.” Vervain nodded. He offered a smile, but it wasn’t a particularly friendly one. He just wanted them to leave.  
“Alright – oh.” Frikiza was about to turn away, when she noticed the flowers at Vervain’s feet. “… They’re unusual.” She commented. “Is that a new species?”  
“… Yes.” Vervain answered reluctantly. “… Somewhat. They’re… experiments.”  
“They’re very pretty.” Frikiza smiled, her eyes brightening in admiration. “Did you create them yourselves?”  
“I… I bred them.” Vervain uttered cautiously. He wasn’t sure what to make of her… She seemed genuinely friendly and harmless, but… her husband. He was glaring at Vervain, and at the flowers… He wanted to destroy them; Vervain could sense it. He was frustrated. Tch. What was the matter, was this dull conversation interrupting his plans to violate the forest? He had no right to do _**that**_ here anyway! “We should talk about this another time.” Vervain said, moving closer to her in an attempt to herd her and her husband out of the forest. “They’re not ready yet anyway.”  
“Oh – alright.” Frikiza beamed. “Well – I’d like to come back in a few weeks and buy some off you, if that’s alright?”  
“Icicle, are you nuts?” King Piccolo barked. “They’re just flowers! We have plenty at home! Now come on.” He tugged on her tail, his patience clearly running out. “You aren’t finished serving me.”  
“Shut up…” Frikiza growled. She offered Vervain a polite smile, and waved. “Nice to meet you.”  
“I’ll take your word for it.” Vervain replied gruffly. He watched as the two of them turned and flew away, and a sense of relief swept over him. He was quite glad to see the back of those two. Or him, at least… she seemed alright. Vervain couldn’t imagine what on earth she saw in that big demon.


End file.
